A problem which occurs in cathode ray tubes is that after switching on the device surfaces in the vicinity of the electron gun are charged. Negative effects thereof are, inter alia, flashover and, in the case of multibeam cathode ray tubes, a dependence on time of the convergence of the beams. As a result of which time-dependence, the relative positions of the electron beams on the display screen change after switching on the multi-beam cathode ray tube. The latter phenomenon is also termed convergence drift. It is an object of the invention to provide a cathode ray tube of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph, in which the above problem does not occur or only to a small degree.